


(PODFIC) Gibbous, Waxing

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Longing, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion, The Adventure of the Empty House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: A podfic of hitlikehammers' brilliant fic.Despite all the things John loses when Sherlock jumps from that rooftop, the one thing that remains firmly in place—against all odds—is his sanity, his mind.Sherlock, unfortunately, may not be so lucky.Or: the one where it's Sherlock who thinks John's a figment of his imagination when he finally returns home, not the other way around.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	(PODFIC) Gibbous, Waxing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gibbous, Waxing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726694) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> A big thank you to hitlikehammers for giving me permission to podfic their amazing work.

[TalkingToMyselfAgain](https://soundcloud.com/user-241613258) · [Gibbous, Waxing](https://soundcloud.com/user-241613258/gibbous-waxing)


End file.
